


Where Josh is a stripper and Tyler watches him

by exotic_cucumber



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, forming of top, how josh and tyler really met, i am writing this instead of updating my fanfic, i came up with this a few nights ago, i cant believe thats a tag already, i dont know why i wrote this, i guess this is still a fanfic, josh is a stripper, tyler is a college drop out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotic_cucumber/pseuds/exotic_cucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how they really met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Josh is a stripper and Tyler watches him

Josh had to work tonight. Je had a feeling this was gonna be a good night.

_____

He walked up on stage confidently and he saw some cute brunette staring at him from the back. He started dancing and did his job. He was nearing the end of his session when he locked eyes with the brunette. 

When he finished his session he walked over to him. 

"Hi. I'm Lola the Street Hoe but you can call me Tyler." Tyler said.

"Cinnamon the Pole Dancer but you may refer to me as Josh." He said back.

"Okay Josh. You're a pretty good pole dancer. Do you wanna start a band?"

"Sure."

And that's how twenty one pilots started.


End file.
